


Sex Isn't Always Sexy

by CynnieD



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Almost smut but not really, Awkward First Times, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, Short Chapters, Silly sexy Times, do people even say frisky??, idk - Freeform, more character will be added, nicepants - Freeform, same goes for pairings, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynnieD/pseuds/CynnieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a bunch of one-shots of our favourite monsters having some weird, fun, and sometimes even ridiculous moments while getting frisky!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Isn't Always Sexy

Nico was always told that foreplay was just as important as the actual act of sex. Everybody needed a quick warm up before an hour or two of rigorous exercise. He was also told that his first time would be awkward. You know seeing someone else naked for the first time; them seeing you naked. The blue bunny was planning on it. What he wasn’t planning for was how awkward he could be with most of his clothes on.

 

Tonight was the night, they were gonna do it. Ben a.k.a Burgerpants, was lying on his bed, the buttons on his work shirt halfway undone. Watching his boyfriend put on a little show for him. It was quite out of character to see him move in such ways. His hips were slowly gyrating as he pulled off his shirt. He twirled it in time with his pelvis before throwing it the side. The whole act made Ben chuckle. Nico couldn’t help but laugh too. Was he doing it right? Did his lover consider this sexy? That was something to ask later though. He couldn’t break character.

Nico climbed on the bed and crawled towards his boyfriend as if stalking him like prey. Which in hindsight was unconventional, being a bunny stalking a cat. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he claimed Ben’s lips. Their tongues danced with one another, neither really fighting for dominance. There were a few pricks from Ben’s fangs, tails getting the way, and clumsy unbuttoning of clothes but overall everything from then on out seemed like smooth sailing. 

Yeah, neither of the two knew how boats worked though. 

Once they were both stripped down to their boxers, Nico had another idea. Wanting to be a little adventurous, he pulled Ben into another kiss and off the bed. The lust riddled boys were maybe just to enraptured in one another to notice where they were headed. Nico had planned on bumping into a wall when, in reality they were headed for the door. Now Ben’s  door was a little wonky. It didn’t always close correctly. You could actually open without turning the knob. You can see where this is headed.

When Nico finally hit the door, it flew open and left the two to fall to the floor and Nico to smash his head. Which, in turn, made him jerk upwards hitting his head with his lover’s. Both recoiled with their heads in their hands with audible groans. Not the kind of groans they were hoping for tonight.

When they finally came to they looked at each other and burst into laughter. Between the giggles they exchanged ‘Are you okay’s and ‘Do you wanna keep going’. They did end up continuing their first time with a few laughs sprinkled in. There were embarrassing noises and accidental tail pulling and yanking but once they finished the two didn’t care. In fact they found out it was, if not more, enjoyable experience with the funny, slightly awkward moments. They both learned a lesson that night. Sex can be silly and nothing's wrong with that. Well, that and that they should really use lube next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably the closest I'm ever gonna get to writing smut. Then again who knows?! There's a first time for everything! Anyways I'll be doing more of this with other pairings so, stick around! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Later Days!


End file.
